Ryūken Hyōma
---- |name=Ryūken Hyōma |kanji=竜弦豹魔 |romaji=''Ryūken Hyōma'' |alias='The Rat King' (鼠王者, Nezumiōja) Birdwatcher (鳥瞠る, Torimiharu) Black Thief ' ''(黒泥棒, Kuro Dorobō) '''Paragon of Shadows (亀鑑の影, Kikan no Kage) |race=Human |birthdate=August 19, X780 |birthplace= Reihai Town, Fiore |gender=Male |age= 20 (X800) |blood type=B+ |status=Alive |hair color=Black |eye color=Onyx |vision=20/19 |skin tone=Pale |height= 178.4 cm(5 ft. 10½ inch) |weight= 169.8 lbs (77.01 kgs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Black |guild mark location= Left Bicep |tattoos/unusual features= A small tattoo "لص" on shoulder |affiliation=Koma Inu S.C.A.R |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Mage Member of S.C.A.R |previous occupation= Circus Performer Thief |base of operations= The Guild |sexuality=Straight/Heterosexual |marital status=Single |spouse= None |allies= Nova Scorpius |enemies= Several |relatives= Madoka Hyōma (Mother) Tsuyoshi Hyōma (Father) |magic= Gyrokinesis Ice Magic Shadow Magic |curse=Demon's Eye |abilities=Enhanced Awareness |weaponry and armor= Throwing Knives Spurt Gun Thief's Garb |other equipment= Grappling Hook }} Ryūken Hyōma (竜弦豹魔, Ryūken Hyōma; lit. "Dragon-Stringed Panther Demon") is a former thief and a circus performer turned mage, who is currently a member of the Koma Inu guild. Soon after joining the guild, he formed a team with Nova and Scorpius, which is known as S.C.A.R; a stealth ops unit that deals with sensitive issues such as political hostage rescue and espionage. Known as the The Rat King (鼠王者, Nezumiōja), Ryūken grew up mostly on the streets, as he lost his parents by the time he was only eight years old. Growing up, he made friends with a bunch of other children from the slum nearby and became a thief and a street juggler to survive. Soon his skills were noted by an empathetic old man; Kohaku Kusachi, who owned a traveling circus, known as Kusachi Circus (草地のサーカス, Kusachi no Sákasu) and offered him to join. This man would later on turn out to be a father figure and mentor, who taught Ryūken the art of funambulism and acrobatics; turning him into their star aerialist and trapeze artist. However, unknown to him, the circus was falling; being crushed by the debt, this caused desperate to actually "sell" his own 'surrogate son', Ryūken to a mob enforcer. After being wrongly captured and enslaved for over three months, Ryūken finally managed to escape the fangs of the mob and turned to a life of burglary and crime; using the skills he had acquired over the years. By the age of 17, he came across a Requip mage, who was also proficient with Ice Magic and after befriending this unnamed man, he requested the man to teach him the elemental magic. After mastering Ice Magic, Ryūken took off; though, not before he completely robbed the man and moved to another town, continuing his life of crime and grime. Owing to his prodigious acrobatic skills, knowledge of magic, attire and stealth skills, Ryūken had earned himself the moniker of Black Thief ' ''(黒泥棒, Kuro Dorobō) and later on the '''Birdwatcher (鳥瞠る, Torimiharu). In spite of having a long crime career, he was never unmasked or identified once; this would later on enable him to become a mage. However, despite being a criminal himself, he was never truly able to "take" a life. This is perhaps what convinced him to change his ways and after meeting Nova and Scorpius and working together with them, Ryūken accepted their offer and became a legal mage, working for Koma Inu Appearance Gallery As a kid.png Ryuken thief.jpg Ryuken 2.jpg ryuken crying.jpg ryuken.jpg the master thief.jpg ryuken thief 2.jpg Personality History Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Master Acrobat: Peak-Athlete: Prestidigitation: Mental Capability Gifted-Intellect: *'Tactical Analysis': *'Escapology': *'Deception': Master of Stealth: Indomitable Willpower: Assorted Skills Skilled Street Fighter: Master Thief: Master of Disguise: Marksmanship: *'Knife-throwing': *'Firearms': Expert Knife Fighter: Magic Ice Magic Shadow Magic Gyrokinesis Equipment Thief's Garb (衣装の賊, Ishō no Zoku): Ryūken's custom made garb consists of a three layers; following the three layered armor golden rule. Consisting of a light adaptive tunic, an interwoven leather-vectran layer and a thin chain mail layer sandwiched between the leather-vectran layering. The suit provides light protection without being over the top or bulky. The light adaptive tunic grows darker in the presence of ambient light; further concealing his presence. The chain mail is sandwiched between bi-weave leather-vectran layer; which protects against stabbing and slashing weapons as well as strong acids. The leather vectran layer is known for it's high strength, flexibility and thermal stability at high temperatures. The arm and shin guards are made of polyurethane, ballistic nylon and technora and as such are highly bullet and knife resistant. He wears a gore-tex and nylon based lower-face mask that is waterproof and highly breathable along with a hooded cloak, that has been mistaken for a cape. The hooded cloak itself is seemingly made from tyvek and nomex; making it waterproof and heat retardant. The suit also consists of an easy to access belt with pouches that is generally used to hold extra darts, his grappling hook and carry caltrops. His entire outfit, including his light-weight combat boots, have some sort of purpose and are not made of random materials. Each segment of this garb is responsible for making Ryūken such as accomplished thief. Despite the sheer stunning appearance and capabilities, the suit does not make Ryūken invulnerable or completely bulletproof; as it's mainly designed for mobility. This is why Ryūken has several has several replicas of the suit. Quotes, Trivia and Fun-facts Behind The Scenes= * Ryūken Hyōma was actually meant to be a secret agent and not a thief. |-| Trivia= * Ryūken's name is actually a pun on the Chinese words, "Ryū" and "Gen" which rough translate to "Dragon String" or "Dragon Chord". |-| Quotes by Character= |-| Quotes about Character= |-| Statistics=